theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Really Loud Music
23 November 2018 7 Desember 2018 11 Desember 2018 4 Januari 2019 4 Januari 2019 12 Januari 2019 13 Januari 2019 18 Januari 2019 23 Januari 2019 26 Januari 2019 4 Februari 2019 6 Februari 2019 6 Februari 2019 18 Februari 2019 24 Februari 2019}} |pemirsa = 1,25 juta}} "Really Loud Music" adalah episode ke-32 dari musim ketiga, dan episode ke-133, serta episode setengah jam kelima The Loud House. Alur Berharap untuk memenangkan kontes penulisan lagu, Luna merenungkan apakah dia harus pergi dengan lagu yang sesuai dengan suaranya atau mencoba untuk membuat sesuatu yang seluruh dunia akan cintai. Sinopsis Bagian I Di kamar Luna dan Luan, Luna bekerja keras melakukan sebuah lagu ("Play it Loud") untuk tunduk pada kontes America's Next Hitmaker. Sebelum mengirimkan lagunya, Luna melihat iklan untuk kontes, yang menyatakan bahwa 5 lagu terbaik akan dilakukan oleh artis mereka, dan lagu yang paling populer akan diberikan kontrak rekaman. Namun, sesaat sebelum menekan tombol pengiriman, Luna belajar dari iklan tujuan dari lagu tersebut untuk memastikan semua orang di dunia akan menyukai lagu tersebut. Hal ini menyebabkan Luna mempertanyakan apakah lagunya adalah sesuatu yang akan dicintai seluruh dunia. Tiba-tiba, Luna mulai mendengar saudara-saudaranya yang lain bernyanyi, mulai dari... * Lana menyanyikan vaudeville tentang betapa dia suka memperbaiki toilet ("Toilet Jam") * Lola menyanyikan lagu untuk menonjolkan kecantikannya ("Glam Song") * Lisa menyanyikan lagu rap tentang tabel periodik ("Periodic Table Rap") Ketika mereka menyelesaikan lagu-lagu mereka, ketiganya memberi tahu Luna bahwa mereka tidak bernyanyi sama sekali, dan Lisa, setelah menyarankan bahwa Luna duduk untuk membicarakan masalah-masalahnya, memberi tahu Luna bahwa dia berhalusinasi saudara-saudaranya bernyanyi, dan alam bawah sadarnya mencoba untuk menemukan suara musik yang tepat untuk lagunya. Setelah keluar dari kamar Lisa dan Lily, Luna terus melihat sisa keluarganya bernyanyi, seperti... * Lori dan Leni menyanyikan slow jam sebagai tanggapan atas sebuah teks yang didapat Leni dari Chaz ("Lori2Leni") * Luan bernyanyi tentang bagaimana hidup menjadi kurang menakutkan ketika dilihat melalui lensa komedi ("Luan's Laugh Parade") * Lucy memberikan pidato puitis yang merangkul gaya hidup gothik-nya ("Song of Silence") * Lynn menyanyikan lagu elektronik tentang atletisnya ("Get Pumped!") * Rita dan Lynn Sr. menyanyikan lagu country yang merinci cinta mereka ("That's Our Kinda Song") * Lincoln dan Clyde menyanyikan lagu tekno yang menjelaskan bagaimana mereka berteman, terlepas dari ketidaksempurnaan mereka ("Best Buds") thumb|Luna percaya lagu pop gelembung adalah cara terbaik untuk pergi. Mendengar semua anggota keluarganya "menyanyikan" jenis musik favorit mereka, Luna mulai kehilangan harapan, merasa bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menemukan sesuatu yang dunia akan cintai. Saat Luna menjatuhkan kepalanya karena kekalahan, dia mendengar beberapa musik bermain di lorong. Dia menemukan bahwa itu Lily, menari di sebuah lagu di radio ("Best Thing Ever"). Tiba-tiba, anggota keluarga yang lain bergabung (termasuk hewan peliharaan dan Mr. Grouse), menari diiringi lagu tersebut. Setelah lagu berakhir, Luna sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa dunia menyukai lagu-lagu pop gelembung, dan memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja sementara yang lain pergi untuk mendapatkan Flippee. Bagian II Luna datang dengan lagu baru untuk dikirimkan ("What Everybody Wants"). Setelah membawakan lagu, Luna segera mengirimkannya ke America's Next Hitmaker, yakin bahwa dia akan menang. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Luna diinformasikan melalui surel bahwa "What Everybody Wants" telah berhasil mencapai 5 besar, dan mendapat untuk melakukannya di America's Next Hitmaker. Saudara-saudara memberi selamat kepada Luna atas kesempatan itu. Kemudian, Luna tiba di ruang pertunjukan tempat America's Next Hitmaker sedang berlangsung, dan menemukan dua juri yang menjalankan pertunjukan, Michelle dan Doug. Ketika Luna memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mereka, keduanya memberitahu Luna bahwa dia tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan, dan menawarkan untuk memberi Luna beberapa "perubahan" untuk memperbaiki dirinya ("Changing Luna"), mengatakan bahwa itu akan membantunya menjadi seseorang di dunia akan mencintai. Setelah "berubah", tampilan baru Luna membuatnya hampir tidak dapat dikenali (bahkan keluarganya berpikir dia adalah seseorang yang berbeda), dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengubah namanya menjadi Lulu, mengatakan bahwa Luna Loud bukanlah nama yang disukai orang. Ketika Luna mencoba untuk menolak, dia diberikan ultimatum: apakah dia melakukan apa yang dia lakukan, atau tidak melakukan sama sekali. Menyadari tempat buruk yang dia hadapi, Luna meratapi situasinya ("What Have I Done?"), mengatakan bahwa dia menyesal menjual dirinya sendiri untuk ketenaran dunia. thumb|Mainkan, tiada waktu tuk bergumam! Kemudian pada hari itu, kerumunan ribuan orang menghadiri pertunjukan, termasuk keluarga Loud. Michelle dan Doug menyajikan "Lulu" ke panggung, sangat membingungkan keluarga Loud. Luna, seperti Lulu, mendekati panggung, ketika tiba-tiba, dia mengatakan kepada orang banyak bahwa dia tidak tampil... sebagai Lulu. Dia segera merobek pakaiannya untuk mengungkapkan Luna Loud yang kita semua kenal dan cintai, dan mulai menyanyikan "Play it Loud", dan orang banyak mulai jamming. Michelle dan Doug, marah karena Luna akan melawan mereka, mencoba untuk menyabot penampilannya dengan mencabut ampli (yang terletak di tengah panggung). Lynn dan Lana memperhatikan ini dan menghentikan mereka dengan meledakkan mereka dengan meriam. Setelah tampil, Michelle dan Doug bertanya kepada Luna apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, dan Luna hanya menyatakan bahwa dia mungkin telah kehilangan ketenaran di seluruh dunia, tetapi ada satu hal yang dia pertahankan: dirinya yang sebenarnya. Pemeran * Collin Dean sebagai Lincoln ** Jackson Petty sebagai suara nyanyi Lincoln * Catherine Taber sebagai Lori * Liliana Mumy sebagai Leni * Nika Futterman sebagai Luna * Cristina Pucelli sebagai Luan * Jessica DiCicco sebagai Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin sebagai Lana / Lola / Lily * Lara Jill Miller sebagai Lisa * Andre Robinson sebagai Clyde * Brian Stepanek sebagai Lynn Sr. * Jill Talley sebagai Rita * John DiMaggio sebagai Mr. Grouse * Jeff Bennett sebagai Mick Swagger * Rachel Butera sebagai Michelle * Tova Litvin sebagai Pop Singer * Doug Rockwell sebagai Doug Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Carlota, CJ, Carl, Chunk, Gadis Remaja, dan Dana tidak memiliki dialog pada episode ini. Lagu *"Play it Loud" *"Toilet Jam" *"Glam Song" *"Periodic Table Rap" *"Lori2Leni" *"Luan's Laugh Parade" *"Song of Silence" *"Get Pumped!" *"That's Our Kinda Song" *"Best Buds" *"Best Thing Ever" *"What Everybody Wants" *"Changing Luna" *"What Have I Done?" Trivia * Ini adalah episode terakhir yang ditayangkan pada tahun 2018. * Episode ini dipilih oleh staf untuk tiga kategori yang dinominasikan dalam acara tersebut (Outstanding Children's Animated Series, Outstanding Writing for an Animated Program dan Outstanding Musical Direction and Composition) untuk Daytime Emmy di 2019, memenangkan Outstanding Children's Animated Series dan Outstanding Writing for an Animated Program.http://www.animationscoop.com/interview-mike-rubiner-on-producing-nicks-the-loud-house/ * Kyle Marshall menganggap episode ini sebagai salah satu favorit pribadinya.https://www.instagram.com/p/BmynOiaBh5s/?taken-by=kylessandwichesandicecream * Ini adalah episode spesial pertama di mana Sammie Crowley dan Whitney Wetta bukanlah penulis, dan juga episode spesial pertama yang hanya disutradarai oleh Kyle Marshall. * Ketika Chris Savino pertama kali mengumumkan episode ini, dia mengumumkannya sebagai opera rock. Sebuah opera rock adalah ketika sebagian besar dialog (jika tidak semua dialog) dinyanyikan. * Dua orang yang terjun payung saat lagu "Best Thing Ever" adalah Kevin Sullivan dan Karla Sakas Shropshire, penulis episode ini. * Lincoln muncul di kartu judul saat mikrofon Luna menjerit. * Episode ini terjadi setelah "L is for Love", karena terungkap bahwa Leni sedang berkencan dengan Chaz. * Mobil Luna terlihat dikendarai selama lagunya menyerupai 1959 Chevrolet Impala 2 door Convertible. Mobil ini juga terlihat dalam episode "Butterfly Effect" dan "Vantastic Voyage". * Di beberapa sulih suara internasional, lagu solo Luna dibiarkan tidak disulihsuarakan, sementara lagu semua orang diterjemahkan. * Di alih suara Amerika Latin, setengah dari karakter yang muncul dengan dialog, mengubah suara mereka pada saat melakukan lagu-lagu mereka. * Doug Rockwell memerankan diri sendiri di episode itu sementara Michelle Lewis diperankan oleh aktris yang berbeda. Menurut Doug dalam sebuah wawancara di podcast Loud Crowd, baik dia dan Michelle harus mengikuti audisi untuk peran meskipun karakter menjadi diri mereka sendiri dan Michelle tidak memerankan diri sendiri karena dia tidak dapat menyampaikan kepribadian yang diperlukan untuk karakter.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnJp8w430j0 * Sindiran: Lagu kedua Luna, "What Everybody Wants", memiliki makna menyindir di belakangnya, karena semua lirik secara terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa inti dari lagu ini adalah untuk membuat semua orang menyukainya. * Ironi: Luna, Doug, dan Michelle mengklaim/berasumsi bahwa Luna memainkan lagu aslinya karena dirinya sendiri tidak akan seperti yang diinginkan semua orang. Namun, ketika Luna menyanyikan lagunya seperti dirinya sendiri, semua orang menyukainya. Referensi Budaya * Really Loud Music - Judul episode ini adalah referensi untuk musik keras dan permainan kata-kata pada nama belakang keluarga "Loud". * - Salah satu seni promosi adalah parodi dari album Guns N 'Roses, . * - Doug mengatakan pada Luna bahwa dia pasti mencari So You Think You Can Head Bang adalah referensi untuk acara kompetisi realitas ini. Kesalahan * Ketika Luna menyaksikan saudara-saudaranya bernyanyi, buku catatan dan pulpennya menghilang dan muncul kembali di beberapa titik. * Sepeda roda satu Luan membuat desainnya yang surealis setelah lagunya berakhir. right|thumb|Lily sangat senang dia mengangkat alisnya lagi. * Ketika Keluarga Loud bersorak, sekali lagi, Lily memiliki alis dan bulu mata Lana hilang. ** Ini juga terjadi ketika Lynn Sr. dan Rita bertemu "Lulu". * Ketika Luna adalah Lulu, highlight di wignya terus beralih sisi. * Sebelum penampilan Luna, Lynn adalah Lucy berikutnya. Kemudian selama lagu, "Play It Loud", Lynn di sebelah Lana. * Sepanjang lagu "Play It Loud" di dekat akhir episode, anting penjepit kertas Luna menghilang dan muncul kembali. Video The Loud House “Really Loud Music” – Best Thing Ever ‘Play it Loud’ by Luna Loud �� Official Music Video REALLY LOUD MUSIC Loud House Special Nick ��14 Brand New Songs From The Loud House Music Special! �� Nick Finish the Loud House Lyrics Challenge! ������ KnowYourNick "Really Loud Music" Animatic 1 The Loud House Nick Animation‎ REALLY LOUD MUSIC! Pt. 1 �� Breaking Down the Episode The Loud House TryThis "Really Loud Music" Animatic 2 �� The Loud House Nick Animation en:Really Loud Music es:¡Hay que Gritar! fr:Tube en puissance ms:Really Loud Music ru:Наша громкая музыка Kategori:Musim 3 Kategori:Episode Kategori:Episode Musim 3 Kategori:Episode Panjang Penuh